Merry-Go-Round Wonders
by Hanabi Mirei
Summary: Two girls are joining Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio in their exciting adventures in Hunter x Hunter blah..blah..blah... Okay, that sounds stupid and too easy. As you know, they will become friends and-Oh! Is that jealousy I saw there? Pairing : Killua x OC and Kurapika x OC ; Rated T for some cursing ; Based on Hunter x Hunter 2011 anime.
1. Chapter 1

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

Though, fortunately, she owns this fiction of hers together with her fictional characters. :D

This story is based on the 2011 Hunter x Hunter anime.

Enjoy! XD

Merry-Go-Round Wonders

Chapter 1

Today is a sunny day in the Republic of Padokia. A little girl is bouncing around the mansion she's living while humming a soft tone. She is especially happy today because her Mommy and Daddy are going to give her a gift as she heard the news from one of the Reinhart butler.

_'What will Mommy and Daddy give me this time? Is it a souvenir from their vacation?' _Lorielle Reinhart wonders_,'Well, I do hope it's the latest Aegis prosthesis arm and leg model since Daddy said that he will visit the factory in the place he and Mommy spend their vacation,'_

Yes, that's right, this girl doesn't have a left arm and a right leg. She was just like that when she arrived into this world. Fortunately, her parents, Darius and Clairine Reinhart, is working in the technology development around the world. More like they own it. Thus, they can create a modification for both the prosthesis arm and leg.

And of course the modification is for her benefits.

Lorielle once feel sad about her physical condition, but she accepted it after hearing what her parents said to her.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, Daddy, why am I different from everybody?" the 6 years old Lorielle asked her parents when they were having dinner together._

_Her parents paused their eating at once and looked at each other with unreadable expression on their faces. _

_"I mean... My friends in the academy have complete body parts and I know that I don't, but why do they always look at me... lowly?" The short haired girl slumped her shoulders as memories in her school came to visit her._

_After a few moments of waiting, they answered her slowly and carefully._

_"Honey, being different is not bad," Darius said._

_"Daddy's right, sweetheart. It is true that you are lacking physically, but that will not change what you can do and who you are," Clairine explained softly then she looked at her husband._

_"Daddy can't say that that kind of situation will end. There will always be people who are going to bring it up. People may think of you as low and pitiful in the future, though as long you keep working hard, never stop doing your best, and always bring up the best in all your work then Daddy can guarantee a fifty percent that you will succeed," The brown haired man smiled._

_"Wait, only fifty percent? Where's the other fifty? What do I do to get the other fifty, Daddy?" Lorielle tilted her head cutely._

_"Just be yourself, honey. Don't ever let anyone drag you down," Lorielle parents said with loving smile attached on their faces._

_End of Flashback_

The eleven year old girl hold a squeal from coming out when she imagine the modern technology is going to be given to her and it's not even her birthday just yet! She turns her bouncing into a full sprint until she reaches the royal wooden door. That's the door to her father's office.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," a muffled deep voice says.

Lorielle opens the door with her small hands and faces her father and mother a few feet from the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! What is it do you want to give me? I'm so curious!" says Lorielle as she tries to refrain herself from bouncing on the spot.

Darius and Clairine chuckle at their daughter's cheerful behavior before smiling to each other and face Lorielle.

"Honey, we do have a present for you, but you have to do something first before we can give it to you," Clairine gives the short haired girl a warm smile.

"What is it that you want me to do? I'll definitely do it!" the child says innocently.

"You see, Lorielle. Mommy and Daddy have looked into each of your training with Master Vianne. We both are very proud of your achievement in such a young age. Master Vianne told us every detail of the training that you have progressed very well and he thinks that it is time for the exam to commence," the man's smile is fading completely at the mention of 'exam'.

"Exam? It's exam time, Daddy?" Lorielle blinks as she plays with her thumbs.

"Yes, sweetheart. It pains us to see you go out there for the exam, risking your life to pass, and not even knowing how you are for 2 months at the least, but it is essential for your future," Clairine sighs.

"What are you talking about exactly? I don't really understand," the girl pouts.

"I respect Master Vianne very, very much as he is also my Master, but-" the brown-haired man starts.

"Darling. Don't. All of us has agreed to this since last week," his wife cuts his sentence.

Darius stares at his wife for a moment as if regretting that he have made such decision. Although, nothing can be changed now.

"Lorielle," Darius calls.

"Yes, Daddy?" she answers, feeling the tension in the air.

"Master Vianne recommended you to go for the Hunter Exam in January with addition..." Darius pauses.

"With addition for you not wearing any of the Aegis prosthesis..." the woman turns away.

_'It's time for you to use your own technology, Lorielle_,' the man says in his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Somewhere near the Heaven Arena, a house is still filled with light in the middle of the night. A girl is packing her things to her bag in her room quietly, not wanting to disturb her brothers who are sleeping in the same room as her.

_'Towel, personal things, 3 change of clothes, some water bottles..,'_ she says in her mind while putting the things in her bag.

A soft knock sounds inside the room and the girl stands up to get the door.

_'Hmm? Why would Sensei shows up in front of my room?'_ she asks herself as she open the door.

"Is there something you need, Sensei?" the green haired girl asks her teacher.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to give you the map to the exam before I forget about it," the middle aged man scratches his black hair.

"Oh, I see. I almost forget about that too. Thanks, Sensei!" she smiles.

"Your welcome. Good night, Chigusa," the thin man nods.

"G'night!" she waves and goes to her room once again.

_'Alright! Let's continue our packing, shall we?'_ Chigusa throws the map into her bag.

_'I am as ready as I will ever be,'_ the golden irises in her eyes stands out in the moonlight from the window, shining with determination,_ 'Hunter Exam, you're going down!'_

* * *

Author's Note :

Hello there, readers! :)

How is it this story of mine? I do hope you enjoy this first chapter as much as I do XD

Hmm... there's not much to say but some of you might be familiar with my first Hunter x Hunter story, 'A Not So Dream Come True' XD Please read it if you haven't eventhough there's no connection with this story :D

Give reviews please! Don't forget! :3

Critics, opinions, suggestions, and such are very much welcome in this story! PM me if you have something to say or ask about the story but don't want to show it to public :D

Well, thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter! X)

Hanabi Mirei :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

Though, fortunately, she owns this fiction of hers together with her fictional characters. :D

This story is based on the 2011 Hunter x Hunter anime.

Enjoy! XD

Merry-Go-Round Wonders

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you have everything needed for the exam?" a black-haired man asks with hands behind his back.

"Yes, Sensei. I have checked what I have in my bag for 5 times to make sure of it," Chigusa rolls her eyes at her teacher's motherly question.

"The plane ticket?"

"In the backside of the back so no one can steal it from me."

"Map?"

"You gave me that last night!"

"Change of clothes?"

"Of course I have it with me,"

"Feminine products?"

"Sensei! Stop it!" Chiguse turns red from both embarrassment and anger.

The man laughs loosely at the sigh of Chigusa's tomato like face.

It's a bright day in the area near the so tall building, Heaven Arena. It's still 6.30 a.m. so not many people are around the street. Most of the people there are still in deep slumber or getting comfortable in the house. Some take this early hour as an opportunity to jog and to take a walk around while breathing the fresh cold air. Another are organizing their shops which will open in the next hour.

_'Geez! I can't believe Sensei have to remind me of bringing that stuff with me! Of course I will put it in my bag first!'_ the girl's eyes twitch in annoyance.

After the laughter ceases, the thin man turns to her seriously.

"Remember, Chigusa, it's okay not to pass this year. There will always be next year. It's better to forfeit than to be killed by the pressure of the exam," the man says to his student sternly.

"Hai, Sensei," Chigusa bows.

"Good luck with the exam, Chigusa. Don't forget to have fun," he smiles.

"Thanks, Sensei! See you after the exam!" the green-haired girl turns to walk down the street to the airport.

It doesn't take long for the girl to arrive at the airport. She gives the ticket to a machine and takes a seat in the plane near the window.

_'There are still about 2 days before the exam commence. Might as well buy some food supplies while waiting in the exam spot,'_ Chigusa says in her mind.

"Attention, please. The plane will be taking off in 5 minutes. Please switch of your phone and buckle your seat belts to ensure your security. Thank you," says the woman in the front.

The green-haired girl grabs her phone in her pocket and is surprised to have a message. She opens the message and smiles when she read the content.

_'Good luck, Nee-chan! Be safe! Kick the other participants' butts! We know you can pass this exam! XD_

_We love you, Onee-chan,_

_Calisto & Chemisto :D'_

She replies quickly before switching the device off, not wanting to be nagged by the air hostess.

_'Don't worry, boys. Nee-chan will pass this exam!'_ Chigusa stares at the window which reflecting the bright blue sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Let's see now..." Chigusa looks at the map in her hands.

"The direction to Zaban city is to the right, but I don't see any transportation road to go there..." she talks aloud, "But then again, I see another road that will lead to Zaban city after passing the tall cedar tree which is the direction the judge wants me to go,"

_'Hmm... What should I do?'_ she ponders.

_'Why would a judge with a hunter license gives me a misleading direction? There's no way, right?'_

"Oh well. Cedar tree it is," the girl decides and starts to walk the long road.

She is now in Dolle Harbor, where many of the Hunter Exam participants will stupidly choose to take the bus. She has heard that no one has ever arrived to the exam site from her teacher and even before the truth was revealed, the tiny lie is as big as an elephant in her eyes.

_'Why would the Hunter Exam examiners gives people a way to the test when their mission are to reduce their amount before and in the exam?'_ Chigusa refrains a laugh when she sees many of them heading towards the bus.

She passes a huge map with three people in front of them without much of a glance while humming a tone until,

"Excuse me, Miss?" a voice calls her from behind.

"Yes?" the girl looks back to see a kid with spiky dark green hair smiling at her.

_'Woah... I almost blurt out Calisto's name... Almost blurt it out... They are very similar in appearance at first glance. I thought he was Calisto!,'_ she manage to hold her surprise.

"Are you heading for the cedar tree up in the mountain for the Hunter Exam?" he asks nicely.

"U'huh," she nods.

"May I go with you, Miss?" he smiles.

"Sure, as long as you don't get in my way," Chigusa shrugs.

"I won't! By the way, I'm Gon!" he holds out his hand.

"Chigusa," the girl takes his hand.

"'Chigusa'? What a nice name," Gon compliments her.

Chigusa blushes a little, not used to any compliments thrown at her, "T-Thanks,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inside the Exam site, under a steak restaurant, participants are either standing and sitting on the hard ground. The tension can be felt by anyone, especially the rookies. However, it cannot be felt by this one little girl somehow...

_'I'm bored... I wanna go home and play then come back here tomorrow morning,'_ the girl sighs.

The tag number 81 that was given to her 3 hours ago is kept inside her chair-like gadget which she is sitting on right now.

_'I should have download more games inside C-101 so that I won't get bored here,'_ she let out another sigh, _'It's too late to do that now, huh?'_

The girl throws her left leg in the air, a habit she do everytime she is bored. Her fingers are tapping on the arm of the egg-shaped flying chair as she is looking around for some entertainment.

Many eyes meet hers with almost the same emotions.

Pity...

Underestimation...

Arrogance...

And some are amazement.

How?

This girl is sitting on a flying chair which is a technology that can only be bought by people which so much money and yet...

She lost some part of her limbs.

After a few looking, the little girl finds Tonpa poisoning the rookies behind his friendly smile of his in her vision.

_'Should I talk with Tonpa to pass time?'_ the thought passes her mind, _'No, that won't do. My ears can't take his loud voice anymore,'_

Yep, the square nosed man's voice hurts her ear very much somehow. She keeps on looking at him intensely until she sees a shiver running down his spines. She let out a small giggle at her successful little prank.

_'What should I do now?'_ the girl goes back into the bottomless pit of boredom.

She rubs her shoulder where the end of her nonexistent arm is surfaced with a glass like material. The glass is there so that it will be easier for her to put in and out her prosthetic arm. The same material is on her left leg as well.

_'Hmm... I hope nothing goes wrong with the glass. Eventhough it is harder than any existing metal in the world, there are times when the glass choose not to cooperate with me. In a nut shell, it is causing trouble... My skin will swell a bit on the spot the glasses are put and I will need help to massage the skin on my back when they do...'_ a sigh escapes her lips once again.

DING!

Her silver hair with blue streaks in the ends tickles her shoulder when she hears the door to the elevator opens. She can't see who it is with all the tall people in front of her and she is in the middle of a crowd. Therefore, she pushes a button with an arrow facing up to elevate the chair. It works perfectly and now she can see who it is walking out of the elevator.

_'It's him! It's him!'_ she gasps.

The light gray eyes of the girl shines as she recognizes the person by the elevator door. She drives her chair to the boy quickly before jumping on the poor boy, leaving the floating chair in the air.

"Killua!" she stretches her right arm and encircles it behind the silver haired boy's neck happily.

* * *

Author's Note :

Te-hee! Do you like that one? ;)

I do hope so! XD

I don't mean to brag this story but I like how my brain can think of a way to connect my OCs and the cannon for the Hunter Exam! Fufufu! It's different and I just like it! I love you, Brain! Forever! I'm a mummy or a zombie without you! X3

Well, reviews please! Really need it! Gimme review and I'll give you a choco cake! Virtually of course XD

Critics, suggestions, comments, and correction are very welcome! :D Don't wanna ask or comment in the review page because you're shy or something? PM me! :3

And I thank you,** Lily of the moon**, my first and guest reviewer for the correction XD Hahahaha! I'm too excited for the story that I forgot that the remake is in 2011 XD I'll be waiting for your next review!

I also thank, **Lunogorn, AnimeRockzzz, Kyoichi Amaya, and Akatsu Fate Chan** for giving a review! I like to read how you think of the story eventhough it's still early, but I believe in the saying a good start triggers a good end as well!

Special for** Akatsu Fate Chan** : Yes, I am satisfied with your review very much! Though, I am still yearning for more of your future reviews! X3

Thank you for reading and see you next time!

Hanabi Mirei :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

Though, fortunately, she owns this fiction of hers together with her fictional characters. :D

This story is based on the 2011 Hunter x Hunter anime.

Enjoy! XD

Merry-Go-Round Wonders

Chapter 3

"Killua!" The silver haired girl hugs the boy in front of her.

"H-Huh? W-Wait a sec..." the boy looks at her in disbelieve.

_'Silver hair almost similar to his with blue streaks in the ends... Light grey irises... Very pale skin... Don't have an arm and leg...'_

His eyes widening in recognition, "Lorielle?!"

"Hehe, took you long enough to recognize me," Lorielle grins.

"Wait, what are you doing here? More importantly, why are you here?" Killua raises his eye brow, still not believing that Lorielle is here right in front of him.

_'She shouldn't be here, right? I mean, why would she?!'_ he thinks.

"What does it look like? Of course I'm taking the Hunter Exam!" Lorielle pouts and let go of the embrace.

_'That pouty face... This is definitely Lorielle,'_ the boy says in his head, confirming more about the girl.

Killua smiles his boyish smile as he pinches both Lorielle's cheeks, "Hahaha! You still wears that pout expression eventhough you're already twelve! I miss that pouty face you have,"

Lorielle blushes at both his last sentence and the sudden contact of his fingers on her cheeks, but she tries to pry his hands off of her face, "Shotp ight! Igh hults! Ang Am nog eveng twev yez!"

"Huh? What did you say? Can't hear you," the young assassin says even though he knows very well what she just said.

_'Stop it! It hurts! And I'm not even twelve yet!'_ he imagine her saying those sentences clearly.

Lorielle huffs when he finally released her hurting cheeks. She rubs them gently in attempt to sooth the pain

"Oh, come on, Lorielle. It wasn't that bad," the boy says only to earn his friend sticks her tongue to him while trying to get back to her flying chair.

He rolls his eyes at the silver headed girl childish behavior and helps her up the chair.

"Oof! Thanks, Killua," she thank him after she gets comfortable on the chair.

"Sure. Hey, why aren't you wearing your prosthetic arm and leg, Lorielle? You know you should wear them, right?" Killua narrows his eyes.

"Don't tell me you ran away when they changed the prosthetic limbs because you can't bear the ant biting pain?" he teases.

"What? Of course not. Sensei said that I have to not use them in the exam," Lorielle remembering the phone call yesterday.

_"Listen, Lorielle. You have done very well in every training I give you, but only with you wearing your prosthetic arm and leg for each of them. I believe it's time to stop using those Aegis machines and learn how to live without them. You never know when you have to let go of them and continue living because of various reasons. So that it will not come to a shock in the future, I consider that you are ready to learn that lesson. Why do I choose you to enter the Hunter Exam? It is the perfect reality images of the harsh future you might be going through. Do you understand me, Lorielle? No Aegis machine until you pass the exam,"_

"That's what he said to me," Lorielle tells Killua.

"But then why are you allowed to bring that flying chair?" asks the boy, confusion appears clearly in his voice.

"Because he also said _"Since you will be the only heir of the Reinharts, shouldn't you use this opportunity to build a technology of your own that is not an arm or leg for the exam?"_" the girl tries to imitate her Master's deep and low voice and his poker face expression.

She fails miserably at the imitation of voice, but very successful in the poker face expression and that causes Killua to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh... So what he actually means by all those long talk is just you have to use a technology you made yourself except for arm and leg?" Killua asks, still trying to contain his laughter.

"Yep," Lorielle nods.

Silence fills the air around them before...

"That flying chair is a technology you made _by yourself_?!" the silver haired boy shouts, not believing.

"Quiet down, Killua! You're hurting my eardrums! And of course I made it!" she now rubs her ears.

Loud whispers bark around them as many examinees tried to hold their surprise.

"Shit?! That little squirt build that high tech chair?!"

"That's gotta be a joke, man!"

"There's no way a kid like that builds that. Of course she asked her Mommy and Daddy to buy that thing for her! I mean look at her!"

"She only have half of her limbs! And she thinks that she can pass the exam because of a flying chair that can do nothing but fly over here and there like a bird!"

"That little girl gonna be damned in the First Phase I bet!"

Laughter echoes all around the place after the last two statements. The same people are now joking around about the girl. Throwing nasty insults and laughs their butts off.

Killua's eyes narrows at the laughing men, feeling anger towards them.

So what if the girl has half her limbs?

Is it something that can be laughed about?

_'How about I make them feel the pain of only having an arm and leg?'_ the boy turns towards them.

A hand grabs his arm, stopping his intention to wreck a hand and a leg of the crowd in front of them. Blue eyes meet light grey ones, challenging each other to look away. None gives up though. They still stare at each other with intensity in one side, while calmness in the other.

"Why?" asks Killua, venom dripping in his voice.

"Hmm... Let's see... Because with C-101, I will get the last laugh when they fail not long after this," the girl smiles innocently, not getting any effect from Killua's venom.

"What? Whaddaya mean?" he asks, his anger decreases a bit.

"Don't worry, Killua. You'll get it once the First Phase commence," she giggles.

Killua only chuckles at the girl beside him, his anger has gone far away, "Whatever you say, Lorielle,"

_'I can never get bored with her by my side,'_ the twelve years old boy follows the girl to go in the middle of the crowd because she thinks they are blocking the way out of the elevator.

_'How long has it been, really?'_

When they are walking (flying in Lorielle's case) to the not so crowded space, a rather too friendly voice turned them around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gon! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" a voice calls for the boy in green beside Chigusa.

Both the female teenager and boy turns around to see a blonde haired person jogs towards them.

_'Err... Is it a 'he' or a 'she?'_ Chigusa asks herself, _'I can't tell... Maybe after hearing the name, I can...'_

"Ah! Kurapika!" Gon waves at him.

_'K-Kurapika? That's a unisex name!'_ the teenager furrows her eyebrows,_ 'Uhm... How about a closer look at that person's body?'_

Chigusa waits for the blonde to arrive and Gon engages the blonde in a short conversation.

_'Time to check!'_ Chigusa's eyes turns into focus mode.

Cat eyes...

Smooth face skin...

Can't see the Adam apple...

Can't really tell if the person has a girl's chest or not because of the blue thingy... It can be a late bloomer or simply has no chest though.

Can't see the size of the wrists...

The size of the shoes are rather small for a boy in puberty...

It must be a-!

"Excuse me?" a not so deep voice says sternly, stopping her effectively from staring at the blonde.

Chigusa looks at the blonde emotionless as if to tell she did nothing wrong.

"Why are inspecting my body?" the person says in discomfort.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just daydreaming. My teacher says that when I daydream I will always looking up and down anything in front of me which happens to be you. I apologize for the discomfort," Chigusa lies smoothly.

"I see. My name is Kurapika," the blonde holds out his hand.

_'He speaks in male way of talking... (A/N: I'll explain this one at the Author's Note) Urgh! Why must this be so confusing?!'_ Chigusa's eyes twitches quickly.

"Chigusa... Nice to meet you, Kurapika-san," the girl nods.

"Please, just call me Kurapika. No suffix," he smiles.

"What? But aren't you older than me?" Chigusa blinks in surprise.

_'Isn't he older than me? Oh, and I'll just stick with a 'he' until I can ask Gon what gender is Kurapika-san,'_ she says to herself.

"Aren't we around the same age? I'm seventeen," Kurapika raises an eyebrow.

_'We're in the same age! I turned seventeen three months ago...'_ the green-haired girl says.

"I'm seventeen too. Then Kurapika it is," she gives out a smile.

_'Seriously? An unknown gendered person is now walking beside me. Oh! Could it be?!'_ Chigusa pretends to see something interesting at Kurapika's right which is a view of green grass and wild bushes.

_'He's actually a she but she cuts her hair short, hides her chest with rolls of bandages under that full-body training suit because she didn't want to be recognized?! She wants to see the love of her life which is an examinee in the Hunter Exam!'_ her eyes mentally widening at the thing her brain comes up.

_'That must be it! She ran away from home because she loves a man very much but her parents didn't allow her to get together with the man! Poor, Kurapika if that is really happening...'_ the green head mentally puts her fist on her open hand in an I-understand-pose.

"Hmm? Is there something in the bushes?" Kurapika looks at the direction Chigusa is looking, curious at her sudden behavior.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw spiky black leaves in one of the bushes... Must be my imagination," she shrugs.

Kurapika tensed for a second there before all three of them walk up the hill towards the cedar tree. Not even 5 minutes of walking that another shouts can be hear behind them. Chigusa turns her head to see an adult wearing a blue suit carrying a suitcase. He also wears round glasses.

"You don't have to stop, you know. Just let him catch up to us," Kurapika tells her.

"Oh. If you say so," Chigusa continues her walking next to the blonde.

"Well, I knew you guys would be lonely without me. And it's no fun traveling alone. So I decided to stick around you guys a while long-," the man finally catches up with them and he pauses almost at the end of his blabbering.

"Wait. I haven't seen you around in the ship. Who are you, _beautiful_?" the man flirted with Chigusa.

The poor girl shudders at the flirt the black haired guy gives her, "C-C-Chigusa, Sir,"

"The name's Leorio. Pleasure to meet you," he winks at her.

Chigusa's hair at the back of her neck stood up in instant and she turns to Kurapika for help.

_'That man is so disgusting! Help me, Kurapika!'_ Chigusa bit her bottom lip.

He only sighs and tells her to ignore the man.

"He's not worth listening to. Just ignore him," the boy says earning a muffled laughter from the girl and a loud 'Hey!' from Leorio.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a seemingly deserted town. No one is outside on the road.

"This is a creepy place," Leorio looks around, "I don't see a single person,"

"No. There are plenty here," Gon says as he stops together with Kurapika.

"What?" Leorio says, increasing his guard up for any attack.

_'Hmm? I feel a large presence on the left...'_ Chigusa look at the direction where she feels the presence of many people.

As soon as she does, a door opens revealing people with white clothes and weird masks pulling something from the door. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio change to their on-guard position while the girl still standing calmly. They keep coming and when they finally stop, an old lady is sitting in the center while on her sides, the people are holding many kinds of instruments. One of them though, hold a bird.

"W-What's with the freak show?" Leorio asks, confused.

Gon and Kurapika act calmly but cautiously as well.

"Exciting..." the grandma says with eyes close.

"E-exciting?" Leorio stares at the old woman.

"Exciting..." she says once again.

"Exciting." Leorio repeats and gulps right after saying it.

"Exciting two-choice quiz!" the woman opens her eyes widely as she exclaims scarily.

And then the 6 people besides the old woman plays their instruments in funny tone.

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio stares at the little musical show oddly. Not expecting any of this peculiar show.

They stay quiet until the whole tone tunes out. Surprising them, after the bird chirps, ending the little tone, a sound of a body landed to the ground appear right behind Gon and Kurapika and beside Leorio.

It seems like the weird masks with long different color hair and 3 circle holes for the eyes, nose, and mouth, wit the freaky show proofs to be too hard for Chigusa to handle.

* * *

Author's Note :

Hello again, readers!

Like the little thing I give for Killua and Lorielle? Or do you find it more amusing of Chigusa's thoughts about Kurapika? Or perhaps the girl's fear of weird masks? xD

Oh yeah, for the part with the A/N in the middle of Chigusa's thought, I'll explain it right here!

You see, in Japanese, there two ways of talking. Boy's talk and Girl's talk. In this case, an introduction. This example is what commonly used.

A boy will say : "Ore wa Kurapika." or "Boku wa Kurapika."

While A girl will say : "Watashi wa Kurapika." or "Atashi wa Kurapika."

Both means "I am Kurapika," just with a different way :D Checking here, please? x.x In case I'm wrong...

What can I say? I enjoy writing this chapter a lot! I keep smiling and grinning when I type the funny parts! I do hope you enjoy it as much as I do :3

An announcement I would like to say is that I am not sure if I can do an update next week because I have a busy high school student orientation week since I'll be a high school student tomorrow (I feel old...). Therefore, I publish this chapter sooner to make it up the lost that might happen.

Just pray for me and wish me luck for the orientation... Wishing everything will go well and I can do an update next week!

Reviews please! I read every one of them and reply as soon as I can! For those of you guest reviewers, I will reply to your review in the author's note :D

For Micha'lea : Thank you for the review in the last chapter! X) Hahaha, I'm doing my best to write both :3 For that question, it will be answered in the future chapters so stay tuned! XD OMG! You know me so well?! O.o" How do you know about that? Are you a stalker? You don't seem like it... Whoops! I have just imitated Alluka's imaginary answer! x.x I'll be waiting for your future reviews! :D Keep reviewing please!

Critics, comments, suggestions, corrections, and such are welcome! X)

PM me to ask anything related to the story, m'kay?

Thank you for reading and see you next time!

Hanabi Mirei :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

Though, fortunately, she owns this fiction of hers together with her fictional characters. :D

This story is based on the 2011 Hunter x Hunter anime.

Enjoy! XD

Merry-Go-Round Wonders

Chapter 4

"...gusa! Chi...sa! Chigusa!" a pair of hands shaking her body.

_'Huh? Is that you? I thought you-,'_ the girl wonders.

SLAP!

"Oi! Chigusa! Wake up!" a hand slaps her over her face, waking her up fully.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Chigusa sits up while holding her burning left cheek.

"It's time to answer the quiz, dummy! Man, your personality totally don't match your looks... I think my standard of girls have decreased... " Leorio complains while mumbling the last sentence.

"Excuse me?! You don't need to yell at me, you know! You're practically spitting at me! Yuck! And for your information, we can't answer something if we don't know the question! Back at you dummy!" the only girl in the group sticks her tongue out at the old man.

"Why you little-!" a smoke is practically flowing out of his gorilla like nostrils.

"Enough! We are starting the quiz!" the old lady stops the quarrel in instant.

All of us pays attention at her immediately, waiting for the question to be thrown. That is the moment that she realized that another guy is standing a few feet in front of us.

_'He must be taking the quiz before we are. Geez, no need to be so forceful to wake me up... He could've wake me after that dude answer the quiz,'_ she grumbles under her breath, _'but then again, I do need to wake up just now. She's not worth being dreamed about,'_

"Here is your question. Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only choose one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which will you save?" the old lady asks.

The three males in the group flinches.

_'Oh, they're from good families. Good for them._' Chigusa thought

Chigusa, however, knows what her answer will be. There's no need to even think about it. Whether it's a quiz or not, her answer will not change. _Never to change._

"H-How is this even a quiz?" the man in suit asks in disbelieve.

"Knock, knock! Leorio! Are you there? Has your mind flew to the moon? This is the Pre-Hunter Exam quiz we're taking if I have to remind you," the girl rolls her eyes.

"Shut up! Do you even know the answer to this impossible question?!" Leorio growls, but Chigusa ignores him.

Kurapika let out a sharp breath, confused in what to answer if that question is given to him.

The guy in the front smile smugly though and he pushes the button which make a "ting-tong" sound. The group look at him curiously in the answer he will give since it's very much impossible for them to choose. At least that's what they thought, not Chigusa.

"The answer is 1." he crosses his arm, smirking.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" the woman expresses her surprised in her voice.

"Because you can't replace your mother. But you can find another lover." he answer.

_'Is he that stupid? When you're Mama dies later, who will be supporting you if it's not your lover? Your dog?'_ Chigusa clicks her tongue.

The old woman stays silent for awhile before, "You may pass."

... a few seconds pass.

Leorio look at the Grandpa taken aback, "What?"

"You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear. Adios!" he jogs away from them.

"Hey, now! That's all bull!" Leorio says angrily, "How was that the right answer? We're supposed to give the answer the old lady wants? And that's considered correct?"

Silence fills the air as the guy keeps on his argumentation.

"Hey, say something!" and the bird answer him with a "Coack!"

Leorio scoffs, "I won't put up with this sham... I'll find a different route!"

"It's too late," the old lady says with her hands folded still, "Refuse to take the quiz, and you are disqualified."

"T-That's just ridiculous! Different people would expect different answers!" the black head shouts with his eyes widens like a saucer, "There's no right answer!"

Chigusa looks around to see her companions reaction. To her disappointment, only Kurapika seems to notice what the quiz is about. She doesn't know what this quiz is nor she really care about it. She just has to keep her mouth close until the quiz is over. The girl can't trust her mouth if it is opened for a millimeter at most.

"No right answer... I see!" Chigusa hears Kurapika says to himself.

"Leorio!" Kurapika turns around, about to inform the young adult into realization.

"Stop! You make another sound and you're disqualified!" the woman stops Kurapika from explaining the truth behind the quiz

Chigusa can sense Kurapika's worry from 2 meters away, making her feel the worry as well. She shakes the feeling when she turns to look at the thinking Gon.

_'I know he's not thinking about the quiz. Or is he?_' She sighs at the furrowed eyebrow the black-haired boy creates.

Chigusa put her weight into her left leg when she sees Kurapika look at her after looking at Gon. She blinks at him, questioning his sudden stare.

The old woman continues her quiz, "This is the question. Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son, or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue?"

Chigusa sighs at the question, _'Again with this kind of question? Might as well not have kids in the future.'_

Leorio's teeth were clattering madly as the old woman start her counting. He walks towards a piece of wood, swinging it around. The man is beyond angry.

"Buzz! Time's up!" the woman announces.

Leorio jumps of the ground, about to attack the old woman. Kurapika arrives just in time to stop him from hitting the examiner.

"Don't stop me Kurapika! I won't be satisfied until I've taught this hag a lesson!" Leorio pushes Kurapika with a huge force as he shouts.

"Calm down Leorio!" Kurapika tries to make the man in front of him realized the thing behind the quiz.

Leorio practically spitting at Kurapika as he argues, "How am I supposed to calm down?!"

"You'll waste our correct response!" the blonde has hit his limit.

"Heh? Correct answer?" Leorio's expression change 180 degree, from a fuming beast into a dumbfounded squirrel.

Kurapika releases a sigh as he explains, "We gave the right answer. Silence was the correct response,"

"Silence? What do you mean?" Leorio asks, still confused with the situation.

"You hit the nail on the head. There's no right answer. Precisely. This quiz had no right answer. However, we could only state 1 or 2 as the answer. In other words, we weren't meant to answer at all. Silence was the only response." Kurapika explains.

_'Seriously. Leorio is that dumb in the head? Will he really be able to pass the exam?'_ Chigusa stares at the man's back as he question the passing of the cocky man.

_'If the pre-exam is like this, the exam itself shouldn't be that hard, right?_' Chigusa opens her bag in search of her mineral water bottle.

"Walk two hours and you'll reach the top. A couple lives in the cabin beneath that tree. They serve as Navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe they will guide you to the exam site." Chigusa's ears perk open at the information.

_'Meet their standards... Another test. I wonder what they serve this time.'_ she looks up to the sky.

"Young lady." the old woman's voice brings her to face the woman.

"You mean me?" Chigusa points at herself.

"Yes. Have we met before? Your face is somewhat familiar to me." The old woman walks closer to the green head.

"I think not. You must be confusing yourself with someone else." Chigusa says.

"Oh really?" the old woman raises her hand to cup bring Chigusa's face closer.

The girl is sure that she never met this granny in her lifetime. So it must be...

The woman searches something inside her memory as she look at the girl. Her eyes widens when she finally get it.

"Ah... You're that child. I remember now. This is going to be interesting indeed," the old woman smiles warmly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no one's child. My family is only my brothers. I don't have a parent anymore and ever. I don't even _know_ them..." the girl feels her hands clutching themselves at a certain memory.

_'Everything will change... No worries,'_ Chigusa believes.

The old woman smiles sadly and she removes her hand from her face.

"Don't worry, dear. Everything will be alright." she pushes the girl to the group who are watching, "Keep moving forward."

"Thank you, Granny. I will move forward. I'm going now," Chigusa let out a smile before she walks to the group.

Everything is changing.

Changing for the better.

"Oh yeah, Kurapika," Chigusa calls for the blonde.

"Yes?"

"Here." She throws a thing at him.

"Ah, I need this. Thank you," he thank her, starting to use the thing she gave him

"I fell sorry for you. Being spitted by Leorio," The green head confesses, "... twice at that and on your face. Hope that will wipe off the spit and the smell. It smells of lemon, if you hadn't noticed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ne, Killua. I'm so bored right now... Come on! Play with me!" Lorielle whines for the umpteenth time.

"_Oh please_. You have lots and lots of video games inside that chair that you haven't played yet. Play them to pass time and let me sleep," Killua closes his eyes.

Lorielle sticks her bottom lip in annoyance, "Fine! Go to that dream world full of chocolate of yours..."

Killua nods knowing he will go there soon enough.

"_... while I eat the real thing_."

The boy's eyes open immediately at the mention of 'chocolate is here'. He turns to her, expecting to see the Robo-Choco box in her hand.

Why he says Robo-Choco there is because they share the same liking in sweets, especially the chocolate balls from Robo-Choco. In their childhood, they would eat it together in the middle of playing.

It's been awhile since he eat chocolate together with someone and he is considered very lucky to be able to eat the chocolate with his first friend again.

To his dismay, there's none.

_'She tricked me... again.'_ Killua's eyes twitching at the sight of the laughing girl beside him.

"Hahaha! The trick still works on you! So funny!" the silver head laughs on her chair.

Killua smiles at her smiling face.

He misses her more than she could imagine.

"I lied Killua. I lied. I have the Robo-choco in my bag, so stop that pouting face of yours. Pouty face has always been my specialty, not yours!" Lorielle searches through her bag once her laughter dies down, muttering_ 'Eventhough you're pouty face is better than mine. I don't want to lose to you. You better not show it to anyone'_

The boy chuckles since he hears her muttering. He knows that whenever he pouts in front of her, the girl will always blushes for no reason. Reasons he had yet to discover.

He only wants to see that blushing face again.

"Here. Robo-Choco!" Lorielle hands him the chocolate box.

The Zoldyck helped her get off the chair so that they can sit side by side while eating the chocolate like it used to be.

"I miss this..." Lorielle pops a chocolate ball into her mouth.

"Me too. It's been so long since we did this. When was the last time we did this?" Killua copies her action.

Lorielle tilts her face, trying to recollect the event, "I forgot..."

They chat and chat, filling each other with their past events and laughing at jokes and recalling things they had been through.

"And I answered "Really? No gold fishy inside a cup of tea?". You even remember that?!" Lorielle tells the boy one of her embarrassing moments.

"Can't get that memory out of my head! You're so innocent back then! Until I corrupted you that is." Killua grins, showing his dark teeth from all the chocolate balls.

"Bwahahahaha! Your teeth are chocolate!" the petite girl laughs.

"Yours too you know!" he joins her laugh.

"Hey! It's rude to tell a lady that, Killua!" Lorielle puffs her cheeks.

Killua look at her, confused, "You're not a _lady_, Lorielle. Your a girl, by a girl _female_, yes, but you're _not_ a lady."

"How come?" she asks

"Look at you. You have chocolates on the side of your mouth and some on your cheek," he rolls his eyes.

"Huh? Really? Where?" Lorielle raises her hand, about to rub her cheek when Killua stops her.

"Riiiiight here," Killua brushes his thumb across her left cheek before licking the chocolate coated finger.

... Lorielle hearts explodes inside her body.

* * *

Author's Note :

An update for today!

Hope it's not too boring and you still remember this story of mine!

I've been stuck with the continuation which caused an very, _very, very_ long update.

I thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and I'm sorry I couldn't type your names one by one. I really do appreciate your comments and I am so happy with them!

Reviews please!

Advice, comments, critics, and such are welcome in here.

See you next time!

Hanabi Mirei


End file.
